


Party for One?

by ecaracap



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon attempts to have a little alone time, until the very girl he's thinking about interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for One?

Simon sets himself up in his guest room - River is off with Book to keep her busy, he told the rest of the crew he was going to be doing some research for awhile so they won’t disturb him and he lowers the lights in the cabin to set the mood. He hasn’t even thought about doing this since he boarded Firefly, but after waking up with Kaylee in his arms on Canton, he can’t stop thinking about her.

As he undresses, he tries not to think about the proximity of Kaylee to him on the ship at this moment. Instead, he lays back down and just tries to think about general pleasant feelings as he begins to stroke himself. He focuses on the feeling of his hand around himself, the pleasure that he hasn’t let himself feel in a long time and it works for awhile until he can practically hear her voice in his head.

“Simon?” the voice in his head says, soft and sweet, just like Kaylee’s. But the voice doesn’t sound quite so sweet anymore and not so in his head, “ _Wou Duh Tian Ah_ , Simon!”

Simon scrambles to cover himself with the sheets once he realizes that it is actually Kaylee standing in the door of his room, covering her eyes, “ _Lao Tien Fu_ , Kaylee, what are you doing?”

“Come to tell you food will be ready soon,” she says, her hand still covering her eyes, though she peeks a look through her fingers.

“Thank you,” he says, exasperated, “I’ll be there soon.”

“You having a little…alone time with your hand?” she asks, putting her hand down completely, stepping into his room more.

Simon covers himself more, the blush on his cheeks spreading, “That’s not exactly…I don’t think that’s something…perhaps you should leave now.”

“You sure?” she says with a sweet, but wicked smile, coming to sit on the end of his bed, “Your little party just for one? Or can anyone join?”

His eyes go a little wide at her offer. He’s known for awhile that Kaylee was sweet on him, but it wasn’t until recently he’s been thinking that he might share the same feelings. Before he can say anything, Kaylee leans forward to kiss him firmly. Simon can’t help but let his barriers down, kissing her back with just as much intensity. She pulls back, giving him a satisfied smile, “Guess that’s a yes."


End file.
